Misery loves company part two
by special agent Ali
Summary: Here it is the sequel. This one may not be updated as fast though, have a lot of figuring out about the story but I'll get ideas. Please read first part if u have not. It contains death of a character. Still Camp rock 3 a new beginning.
1. A gentle let down

_Okay I only got four reviews for the end of part one but…I figured I would be nice anyway. Enjoy part two, be warned though, someone might die again, haven't thought about it though but it could happen lol._

_Oh and yes…I know your going to be bummed but…life doesn't always give what you want. _

The room was dead silent for a few minutes.

Mitchie gulped as Shane looked at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. She kept glancing from the ring to his eyes and back again.

'Oh my god, what do I say' she screamed in her head.

The seventeen year old did not want to hurt him again. She had nearly lost him for a stupid lie when they met.

"Sh…Shane I…I" she stuttered. Shane grinned and took out the ring and it slipped easily onto her finger.

"It's a little big but I can get that fixed" Shane said, oblivious to Mitchie's nervousness. 'How do I let you down easily superstar?' she asked herself.

"Shane…stand up honey" she told him, clearing her throat hoping it sounded close to normal.

He stood and then finally saw the fear he installed in her eyes. 'Oh my god, I scared her' he thought.

"Mitchie…I…." he said, his turn to stutter. Mitchie took his hands. "You see it don't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Shane…I just turned seventeen, I still need to finish my last year of high school" she began and Shane let go of one hand and put a finger to her lips.

"Hush…it's okay Mitch…I just…I got carried away is all…lets just pretend this never happened" he said.

Mitchie smiled gratefully. Shane smiled back. Mitchie took back his other hand and squeezed it gently.

"Maybe…if you want in a few years…I just need to grow up some more still…see where my future is taking me" she said and Shane nodded.

Shane then casually glanced at his watch and gasped. "Oh gosh Mitch you better run, I am not going to make your mom mad again" he said and Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah don't do that, all right duty calls but lets meet up later for a canoe ride" she suggested and Shane nodded.

He watched her leave then his smile faded and he sulked to his desk. She had given back the ring and he placed it back in its box and locked it away in his desk.

He then put his head down with a sigh. "You're an idiot Gray, your just lucky she understands" he muttered to himself.

_Okay short but that's only cause I'm working out where this one goes. Hope u enjoy it _


	2. Nate speaks the truth

Shane laid with his head on his desk for about twenty minutes before his door opened and two boys walked in.

The young curly haired boy put his guitar down and tapped Shane's shoulder.

"Shane? You alive?" he asked and Shane groaned. He lifted his head and gave his band member a pained smile.

"Depends Nate…can you actually die from a heartache?" He asked.

Nate looked at Jason and the two quickly sat in the two chairs in front of Shane's large desk.

"What's wrong Shane…come on its us" Jason urged. Shane sat up straight and sighed. He combed his fingers through his hair and stood to pace.

"I proposed to Mitchie" he began and both gasped. "Are…" Nate began and Shane shook his head before he could ask.

"Aw…poor Shaney" Jason cooed and jumped up to hug his friend. Shane stood like a zombie as Jay squeezed him hard.

Nate pulled him off after a few seconds. "Sit" he commanded and Jay obeyed.

"Shane….what exactly did you expect? Mitchie is seventeen like me…were not supposed to be into marriage at least five to ten more years" Nate said and Shane nodded.

"I know Nate…I just…ugh you don't understand" Shane said exasperated.

Shane turned to leave and Nate grabbed his arm. "Then help me dude…your right I don't get it but I want to help you" he said.

Shane stared at him. "Why?"

"You're my friend Shane…it's why I forgave you and not just last week but every dumb fight we've had" he answered truthfully.

Shane smiled slightly. "Thanks Nate…but I'm not sure you can help…not this time" he said.

He walked outside and sat on the stoop and both boys followed.

Shane pointed to all around him. "This place…it's swallowing me up and I'm scared" he said.

"We know dude…but your doing fine" Nate said and Shane shook his head.

"No…I'm not and that's the problem…I'm too scared to move on…I feel like right now I need a plan and I can't even begin to make one"

"That's why you proposed?

Shane only nodded followed by a shrug. "Yes and…no…I'm not even sure to be honest…one minute I'm putting up birdhouses then I'm telling Mitchie I love her only for her to repeat it" he said.

Nate looked amused. "You two are serious…but apparently not enough"

"I guess…I've had the ring for a long time…it's my grandmothers and she told me to keep it before she died…I just…I thought it would fit you know"

Nate nodded. "That and you're fear"

Shane raised a brow. "My fear?"

"Yeah dude…you've been latched on to Mitchie last two months and now your not as much so you decide to take it further…but it's only scared her" he answered.

Shane paled. He had not thought of that, just his own selfish pride and fears.

"Man…I got to go find her and apologize…thanks Nate you are a real pal…you too Jay" Shane said and took off for the kitchen.

"We made a good team huh Nate?" Jay asked with a smile. Nate smirked but nodded.


	3. Another fight this time Shane gets hurt

_Hey all, well I am doing it, I said I'd finish my stories and I am beginning to. For the premiere of CR2 I am mostly doing CR stories but I will do others sometimes. _

_I just read my stories and this idea came to me. Misery loves Company was very dramatic and the sequel is no exception._

_The first one was more Shane fighting with everyone now it's more him fighting with Mitchie._

Shane ran to the kitchen and then stopped outside the door. He realized when he got there he had no idea what to say.

He felt scared for a moment but then chided himself.

"Come on man…she knows you're just insecure like Nate said…" he said to himself.

His pep talk wasn't as good as Nate's but it did make him feel a little better.

That and Mitchie was different than other girls. She also was insecure but she was trying to get past it at least.

He sighed and opened the door. Mitchie was by the stove talking to her mom. He almost interrupted but when he heard what she was saying stopped.

He slipped inside and closed the door without a sound. The two ladies were so engrossed in conversation they didn't notice.

"You think I should have said yes?" Mitchie was asking and looking a little shocked at Connie.

Connie shook her head and she relaxed.

"Of course not…you're too young, I guess I'm just not surprised Shane made the move" she answered.

Mitchie raised a brow. This was not how she expected the conversation to go.

She was glad of course her mom wasn't mad at Shane but she still thought she'd yell or something about his proposal.

Connie smiled at her daughters insecurity.

"Relax honey…I know you probably expected me to be mad at Shane but I'm not honest" she said and Mitchie raised her other brow.

"May I ask why?" she asked and Connie laughed.

"Why are you so intent on me being angry with him?" she countered.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't want you to be mad at him I just don't get why you're so okay with this" she said.

Connie sighed. "I didn't say I was okay with it…you're my only baby and I don't want to lose that" she said and gave her a small arm only hug.

Mitchie smiled. "Now there's the expression I was hoping for" she said and Connie laughed again.

She then went serious. Connie washed her hands and dried them. She then took Mitchie's hand and led her away from cooking for a moment.

"Look at me Michelle" she instructed. Mitchie looked at her.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked and Connie smiled and shook her head.

"No baby…I just want to talk to you like a grown up" she said and Mitchie nodded.

"Mitchie…right now Shane is in a very delicate spot and he's going to act out because he is very insecure" she said and Mitchie began to understand.

"Yeah his little tantrums" she agreed. He'd had a few others but not like the beginning and they all worked out.

Connie nodded. "What happened before he proposed?" she asked.

"He said he loved me and I said I loved him back…but I never thought he'd jump up and propose" she answered.

Connie shrugged. "He has a lot of problems that poor boy….I think he saw an opening and jumped on it" she said.

Mitchie sighed.

"I think I get what you're saying…Shane's afraid of losing me still right?"

Connie nodded. "That's exactly what I was getting at honey…I am so proud of you for being so patient with him but…" she said and trailed off.

Mitchie nodded and hugged her mom. "But I shouldn't let him take over me if it's not what I want" she finished and Connie hugged her back.

Mitchie pulled away and sighed. "This is so nerve wrecking…I thought it was getting easier but now I'm so afraid…he is so moody and now…I don't know what to do with him anymore" she said.

Shane took that as a cue to show himself.

"Don't worry I won't bother you ever again…I didn't realize I was annoying you" he said coldly.

Mitchie and Connie both turned. Connie put on an embarrassed face and ran back to cooking while Mitchie's eyes went huge.

"Shane…it's not what you think" she began.

Shane gave her a cold glare. "Save it Mitchie…I came here to apologize for the proposal…Nate already made me realize I'm an idiot and now you did too" he said.

"Shane…" Mitchie cried. Shane shook his head.

"You're right Mitch…this is nerve wrecking but least you didn't get everything dumped on you…you have no idea what it's like to be me…to have everyone demand so much from you" he shouted. He stormed to the door and stopped.

He gave her one last sharp scold before storming out.

"I thought you all were my true friends…I guess I was only deceived again what a shock" he said angrily and then ran out.

Mitchie didn't miss the tears falling from his eyes again. She sighed and fell to her knees. Just as Shane was getting better she broke him again.

"What do I do now mom?" she asked as Connie pulled her up to her feet again.

"Exactly what he does Mitchie…apologize…now you know how he feels when he acts like a jerk" she said but in a nice tone.

Mitchie sighed and threw herself for one more hug.

"If this is what being grown up is like I'd rather be a kid" she muttered and Connie chuckled as she stroked her hair.

"Me too babe but unfortunately that's not an option…now come on help me finish baking it'll help you think of what to say to Shane" she advised.

Mitchie sighed again but obeyed.

'When did Camp Rock get to be so depressing?' she thought miserably.


	4. Another fight part 2

_Here's the second part of the fight. I'm warning you this is very dramatic which is why I upped the rating to T. _

_And now here's the huge blowout. If you thought the end of the first story was bad this'll make you really shudder._

Mitchie tried to cook but she could no longer concentrate so Connie told her to do the dishes when she burned some food.

After Mitchie broke a dish by angrily slamming it she was relieved of her duties.

"I'm sorry mom…he just makes me so frustrated, there is no talking to him without making him blow up" she apologized.

Connie nodded sympathetically.

"Maybe…maybe you really aren't the perfect couple" she said and Mitchie gasped.

"Mom…I don't want to lose him" she cried and Connie comforted her.

"I know baby and again I am so sorry for doing this to you but I can't keep talking to you like a child" she said.

Mitchie nodded. "You think Shane and me should have a talk like grown ups" she guess and Connie nodded.

"You're so smart honey…you'll be fine I'm sure" she said and Mitchie sighed and ran out to have her talk.

She first knocked on his office and got no answer so she went to the next building where Connect three bunked together.

Nate had no idea where he was. He grabbed her arm though as she tried to run off.

"Is everything okay? You look really upset" he said.

Mitchie shook her head. "I have to go find Shane and settle this" she said not wanting to explain.

Nate let her go and sighed watching her run off. "Jason prepare yourself a storm is coming" he said and Jason screamed and ran outside to protect his birds.

"Not a real storm Jason" Nate yelled running after him. He had to remember to be more clearer to the boy.

Mitchie meanwhile ran to the docks next and found Shane in his favorite spot on the bench they first spoke on.

"Oh look the tattler is here" he said and Mitchie gave him a mean look.

"What, the great Shane Gray isn't even going to try and act grown up? She asked and Shane smirked.

"I would Ms. Torres but every time I do someone chews me out for it" he replied.

"That's because you're doing it wrong with your big ego" she muttered.

"Now who's being childish?" Shane shot back and Mitchie glared at him.

"Hey I am trying to be nice here Shane…I didn't ask for you to make everything so difficult" Mitchie said angrily.

Shane scoffed. "You're the one who turned me down and now is making it look like I'm a huge jerk"

"Not hard since you pretty much are most of the time" she muttered.

Shane rolled his eyes. "For someone trying to be nice you're doing a horrible choice" he smirked which only made Mitchie angrier.

"I haven't done anything to you, you jerk, you're the one who keeps making everything so damn difficult" she spat.

Shane jumped up and gave her a murderous glare.

"What the hell does that mean? I been nice to everyone, the only thing I've done to you was make the mistake of saying I love you and asking you to be my wife" he said.

"Oh so it was a mistake now? Good to know I've wasted my damn time trying to keep you sane" Mitchie spat crossing her arms.

Shane laughed. Hard.

"Oh my god you are such a diva, everything is always about you isn't it?" he laughed.

"Same as you sweetheart" she returned coldly and he stopped.

"See that's where your wrong Torres…it's always about someone else…all my life I've been this puppet trying to make everyone happy…If I ever say what's on my mind I'm the huge ass everyone hates" he said.

He looked away from her. "This place is swallowing me up…I can't even breathe anymore without someone swallowing my air asking me to do something" he went on.

Mitchie went soft. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on it hasn't been that bad…we've all been helping out" she cooed and he shook his head.

"You just don't get it….since day one everyone has been on their toes around me…no one has ever trusted me…even you don't trust me not to lose my cool" he muttered.

Mitchie squeezed the shoulder she held lovingly.

"Shane…"

He kicked the dirt angrily brushing her off him.

"Maybe I should just sell this deathtrap….it's not like it's even fun anymore" he said.

"No! Shane stop being such an ass and grow up already" Mitchie yelled getting back to angry.

"Don't you think that's what I've been trying to do!" Shane yelled back.

"I wouldn't know Shane…every time someone has an idea you shoot it down then when I speak up at all you go 'oh look now I'm an ass so I guess you should do what you want' and run off" Mitchie screamed.

"You always think you're the only one suffering….I'm suffering too"

"I know because it's so damn hard being you…when I first met you, you were a lying brat too damn high and mighty to realize the noble thing you're mom gave you" Shane yelled back.

Mitchie drew in a breath. "I…I should have known it'd lead to this…" she stuttered.

"Oh give me a fucking break" Shane yelled throwing up his hands.

"I would have gladly switched places with you…least you could have made friends the right way but no you're just like me you got to be the big shot then you complain about it" he added.

Mitchie just stared at him a moment before shaking her head.

"Least I learn unlike you" she said coldly.

Shane shook his head. "I was so wrong in thinking you were right for me…you're nothing but a prissy bitch" he muttered.

"What are you saying Shane? Want me to leave you?" Mitchie asked coldly.

Shane shrugged. "Go ahead see if I care, I never even asked you to come you know, it was your stupid idea for me to run the camp" he said and walked away.

"Fine! Maybe I will leave" she shot back.

She watched him leave then sat on the bench and put her knees to her chest.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried.

She didn't notice the campers that had heard the noise. Including Nate, Jason and Caitlyn.

"Is the storm over Nate?" Jason asked finally understanding. Nate shook his head.

"It's only begun I just hope hurricane Shane and Mitchie don't create too much damage" he said back.

"I'll go see if she's okay" Caitlyn said and walked over to Mitchie.

"I guess we should go make sure Shane isn't destroying camp yet" Nate said and led Jason away shooing away all the other nosy campers.

_Like I said, very dramatic. _


	5. Fight we break up, Kiss we make up

_Hey all wow CR2 was amazing. The songs are so fun. _

_Spoilers for CR2 here just to warn ya. _

Caitlyn sat next to Mitchie and poked her arm.

"Hiding behind your legs isn't going to fix anything" she said and Mitchie looked at her.

"Who says I want to fix this? I'm sure you heard our fight" she asked and Caitlyn nodded.

"Not many people who hadn't" she admitted.

"Great….maybe I should just leave" Mitchie muttered and Caitlyn smacked the back of her head.

"That's not the Mitchie I know talking" she scolded as Mitchie winced.

"Yeah maybe that one died" she shot back and was hit again.

"Come on girl where's that fiery girl who doesn't give up?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie rubbed her sore head.

Caitlyn patted her knee. "Sorry for hitting you but you needed a wake up call" she apologized and Mitchie nodded.

"It's fine…I guess I was pretty feisty a year ago" she admitted and Caitlyn nodded.

"Their's my girl who figured out Brown's message" she said and Mitchie looked at her.

"I miss him…gosh I am such a jerk…poor Shane" she said.

"Hey he said stuff too Mitch…he still has a lot to learn but he won't if his girl leaves him…he still is crazy about you I bet" she said.

Mitchie smiled at that.

"I still love him too…I hope if I do find him again it won't be to battle…I'm so worn out from this" she only smiled. "Hey I'm on your side Mitch…I'll even come for support" she said.

Mitchie chuckled. "Are you saying that because you're my friend or you're just being nosy?"

"Both of course…and I like being next to Nate he is so cute" she said with a shrug.

Mitchie laughed as she followed her friend.

'Maybe I won't leave….I don't think I could if I wanted to' she thought.

Caitlyn led Mitchie to the boys house and knocked. Apparently Nate had been talking to Shane cause as they went to knock the two came out.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, turned away then blurted out apologies at the same time.

"You two really do deserve each other so please just make up already" Nate said. He walked off following Caitlyn but the two knew they wouldn't go very far.

"He's right you know…I really don't want you to go Mitch…I am so sorry for being a jerk again" Shane said when the two were gone from view.

"I'm sorry too Shane" she agreed and Shane pulled her in for a hug. He pulled away a second later but only so he could kiss her.

"You're my girl and don't ever forget it" he said and Mitchie smiled.

"Thanks…so we still going for the greatest summer ever?" she asked and Shane shrugged.

"It's still so hard…Uncle Brown knew how to groove with his campers…everyone thought he was so awesome…how do I compete with that?" he asked.

Mitchie squeezed his hand. "Last I checked no one was comparing you to him…you just have to loosen up…remember the good days like that huge water fight you started" she said and he chuckled.

"Yeah…and to think we lost to Star but actually won because we kind of stole their campers" he said and Mitchie laughed.

"Well Camp Rock just knows how to be loose…it's about music but more about having fun with it and not just competition" she said.

Shane raised a brow. "Uh huh you didn't seem to think like that before" he said and she shrugged.

"That's why I have you to always have my back…I was so impressed you made everyone work" she said.

Shane shrugged. "I wanted to make you happy…I got to admit I love that you're so committed but I also love when we can just be alone and talk" he said.

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah sort of like right now…let's go for a canoe ride Shane and then have a picnic…a real make up" she suggested and Shane nodded.

"Anything to get away and be me is okay with me" he agreed.

They held hands and both were relieved their drama was always quickly solved.

Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand and silently vowed to never fight again.

Shane was silently doing the same thing. He couldn't lose her he decided and would never try to.


	6. Shane's angel helps CR end smoothly

_Well I guess I have to end another story soon so I guess this is my choice. See I told you I'm cutting down my load._

The two walked through the camp holding hands. Everyone sighed relief's as they saw the couple.

"Everyone really is on edge here huh?" Shane whispered after the twelfth camper smiled at them.

He saw everyone they pass look relieved and it only made him feel guilty.

It was the first time at Camp Rock that everyday the campers were on their toes anticipating storms but praying for clear skies.

Mitchie squeezed his hand a bit harder.

"Shane…" she began fearing he was breaking down again. Camp Rock was only three months long and already two had passed.

Two more weeks was final jam then the last week was goodbye and packing.

"Don't worry Mitch…I'm not going to end this summer bad in fact till the end of camp I am going to make it fun and only fun" he said to her relief.

Mitchie grinned but before she could celebrate Shane began to run and dragged her with him.

"Come on Mitchie we got work to do" he said and she quickly caught his pace.

He took her to her mom and asked Connie if she could help plan a bonfire if he found some helpers.

"I need a bonfire tonight…we need to settle these campers, Camp is supposed to be fun and all I been doing is making it stressful" he said.

Connie and Mitchie shared a look. Their Shane Gray was finally accepting his role as Camp leader.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess I had to accept it sometime" he said seeing their looks.

Shane sighed and looked around the kitchen in awe.

"This place is remarkable and its all because of you Mitchie Torres I realized that so thank you" he said as his eyes traveled back to her.

Mitchie hugged him in response. "You're very welcome Shane…I was glad to help out because this place means a lot to a lot of people" she said.

Shane nodded. "Which is why to thank everyone for putting up with me I am going to plan fun activities for the next two weeks and next year I plan to make Camp Rock memorable the whole summer" he said.

"Long as I can help run it with you" Mitchie agreed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ms. Torres"

"You two don't need camp…you could make millions on soap operas the way you two look at each other" a voice said.

The two turned to see Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. Nate who had spoken was grinning with his arms folded.

"Oh hi guys glad you're here…I need your help" Shane said ignoring Nate's comment.

"We know…Julia told me you had were running toward here all excited and was worried" Caitlyn said.

"Which is why I need your help…I'm done with the drama…now I'm going to be Mr. fun" Shane responded.

"That's good because I think everyone was going to kill whoever you were before" Jason said and he chuckled.

"And I don't blame them Jay good buddy…last two months I am not proud of" he admitted.

Nate chuckled too. "Well I'm used to it…face it Shane you're the king of drama" he said patting his shoulder.

Shane's smile faded slightly. "But…I don't want to just be known as that Nate" he said and Nate saw the seriousness in his voice and face.

"You're not Shane least to the people who matter….I'm just saying I know how you get and I also know that you're also a good friend despite the diva side" he corrected and Shane shot him a smile.

"Thanks Nate" he said and to Nate's shock he hugged him hard.

Nate almost pulled back but then hugged him back. They hugged like true brothers a few seconds.

When they broke Jason was pouting. "How come you two never hug me like that?" he asked obviously hurt and insulted.

Shane grinned at Nate took two huge steps and hugged Jason the same way he hugged Nate. Jason grinned and returned the hug.

But what was most shocking was Shane then hugged Caitlyn and then Connie.

"Can't leave you two out…I am so grateful you two stuck through all this with me" he said as he let go of Connie.

Connie smiled gently. "Well I wasn't going to at first Shane" she said and Shane nodded.

She cupped his chin in his hand. "But I saw why Brown put so much trust in you after our first blowup…I know you have it in you to be a great owner as well as rock star Shane just don't ever give up and don't ever let those important slip away" she added keeping his chin in her hand.

Shane nodded as she let him go ending the lecture.

"Yes Ma'am" he saluted and everyone chuckled softly.

Shane led the boys out as Mitchie and Caitlyn stayed as volunteers for the bonfire bash.

Outside Shane asked Nate and Jason to find Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander and anyone else who was a counseler last year and to meet him in his office

The two ran off and twenty minutes later the door opened and he smiled fondly at the group.

The four were there with the guys plus Nate got Dana his girlfriend.

"Hi ya team how are you all?" he asked and a few nervous chorus's of fine and okay's rang softly.

"Guys relax…I'm really sorry for blowing the summer but I'm going to fix this but I do need your help…but this is strictly voluntary I'm just your friend now" he said.

It was quiet a few moments before Peggy nodded. "I'm in…long as you don't yell at me" she said.

"No yelling, throwing, kicking or biting…if I do Nate gets to kick me again" he said and everyone agreed to that.

"Sounds good to me…Nate did seem to do a good job last time" Dana said kissing his cheek making him blush.

"No big deal" he said.

"Okay Mr. Gray, how are you fixing this summer?" Sander asked curious now and Shane smiled.

"By ending it really great my friend…I can't fix the two months I wasted but I can make the end good…we already got Final Jam in two weeks so till then I want to plan activities every day" he said.

"Well next week is when we had Sound off, is that still on?" Barron asked and got a nod. (_If you haven't already read Camp Rock the second session number six Sound Off, it's where I got idea) _

"Of course…and you all are welcome to join in" Shane answered.

"Well you know we don't really need huge stuff then…Sound Off is a huge relay day…why don't we just let the campers relax the rest of Camp" Nate supplied.

"But Nate…" Shane started and Nate held up his hand.

"What I mean is your idea of campfire is good and we can sing around it as usual and maybe every weekend Connect three gives off concerts and during week let campers just do their classes and then rest of day let them be but you can always tell them that you got activities and stuff like Jason's birdhouses" he added.

"Yeah my birdhouses are looking great but I think Nate is right…the juniors all seem to just love chatting without drama most nights" Jason agreed.

Shane nodded as he saw he was outnumbered. "Okay…sounds good…the new Shane is being nice" he said and everyone chuckled.

Shane's plan held as the campers relaxed more and more and the tension was finally lifted.

Shane had so much fun being mellow that when Final Jam ended he was sad to see it end.

After the trophy was handed to a new camper Mitchie jumped up on him and kissed his cheek.

"You did it babe…I knew you could run camp rock I bet Brown is smiling from heaven as proud as I am" she said.

Shane smiled as she jumped off. He turned and lifted her up and twirled her around.

"All thanks to you my princess…I only wish…" he said and stopped.

Mitchie saw him tense and it took her a moment to realize why.

"You still have it?" she asked and Shane nodded. He put her down and took it out of his pocket.

He carried it for luck.

She held out a hand and his eyes widened.

"Do it" she urged and the ring slipped on her finger perfectly though a tiny bit loose.

"Mitch…"

Mitchie quieted him with a finger to his lips. "I didn't say I was marrying you right away…let's just say we're going to be engaged a long while" she said.

Shane nodded. He could live with that as long as someday she was all his.

He took her hand away and kissed her lips.

"Fine by me Mrs. Gray"

Mitchie smiled. "Yeah…not for another few years but yeah Mrs. Gray" she said.

The two held hands and walked off to start packing and close up Camp Rock again. But it'd return again because Shane knew his angel wouldn't let it close ever.

_Hope you enjoyed both this and the first one. _


End file.
